


Protecting Steve

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Stan & Steve [2]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Being in the CIA stand Smith has had plenty of enemies, When his son Steve seems to be targeted. Stan does whatever he can to protect his son.It's not just stand son all the CIA's are having their kids targeted, 1 in each family.When Stan and his family go under witness protection, can his family keep Steve safe?Or will the bad guy win in the end?
Relationships: Francine Smith & Steve Smith, Francine Smith/Stan Smith, Hayley Smith & Steve Smith, Roger & Steve Smith (American Dad!), Stan Smith & Steve Smith
Series: Stan & Steve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951966
Kudos: 1





	Protecting Steve

Steve knew he wasn't the smartest person out there on the contrary he was sure his big sister even Rodger was smarter then him, but despite it all Steve knew somthing was wrong when he spotted an car following him home from school.

He had spotted it briefly on his way to school with his friends, but now with his friends being picked up today. And him walking home alone.

He felt uneasy.

His grip on his book bag tightened when he turned down an street and the car followed close behind, an dread feeling poped in him stomach. 

And while normally he tried to do things on his own, it was another 15 minutes to get home.

He decided to go in an store and call 

Running into an small shop which had baked goods and sandwiches he asked rhe store owner if he could use their phone, explaining to the owner rhe situation.

Concerned the woman let him use the phone,ushering him away from her customers so he could have some privacy.

___________________________________________________

Francine was working on dinner when the phone rang Stan sitting at the table reading the paper, as he got off early from work.

"Hello. Hi sweetie are you on your way..Steve calm down. Take an deep breath".

Stan looked up from his paper 

"Ill have your dad come get you, stay right there. He will be there in an few minutes".

Francine hung up the phone an look of worry crossing her features.

"Francine? What is it?".

"Steve said someone an black car was following him on his way home from school. He also said when him and his friends walked to school he saw the Car. He seemed really shaken up".

Stan was already up grabbing his Keys rushing out the door towards his car, his training kixking into gear. Stan knew somthing was serious if his son called them.

___________________________________________________  
Steve paced back and forth in front of the door inside nervously, offering an weak smile at the owner who gave him some drink and an muffin for free. He knew maybe it could be nothing. 

But he couldnt shake the dread in his stomach. 

The moment he saw his dad's familiar car relief washed over Steve, stumbling towards the car, his dad got out. And the Teenager automatically latched onto his dad.

"Shh it's ok". Stan soothed tugging his son close feeling Steve's frantic heartbeak. "Are you ok? Did anybody talk to you?".

"No". Steve shook his head. "I didn't see anyone inside the windows were shaded. It could be nothing but i felt dread when I saw the car following me for so long. So I decided to call you guys".

"You did the right thing son". Stan ran an hand through Steve's hair. "Why don't you get into the car? I am going to have an word with the owner".

"Ok". Smiling tiredly Steve climbed into the front seat. 

It hsd only been about 5 minutes when an scream came from outside, to Stan smith horror an black car had slammed into the side of Stans, Steve still in thr car.

Without an word Stan rushed outside throwing his son's cardoor open an relief washing over him when his son was unharmed, his son shook uncontrollably eyes wide in fear as he pulled out of the car and into his dads arms.

Without an word Steve wailed his face buried into his dad's chest whose arms wrapped protectively around his sons frame. An hateful and rage look in his eyes as he watched the car speeding away.

There was no mistaking it.

Someone was trying to kill his son.


End file.
